


Regress for no Stress(Discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, crankygameplays, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Caregiver!Ethan, Cg!Ethan, Honestly Mark is such a cute little and I-, I didn't plan to post this but oh well, Little!Markiplier, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, The Slowest updates you will ever see, Unreliable Narrator, Why Did I Write This?, caregiver!crankygameplays, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark's life was full of stress, then he found a way to cope and then said coping mechanism gets thrown for a loop.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, No romantic relationships yet - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Introduction

Mark loved his life.

It was amazing! He had millions of people who wanted to watch him to stupid videos. A girlfriend that he loved more than anything in the world and she him. Several friends that felt like the closest people he had next to his family and Amy. Still, he got stressed a lot. Whenever he wasn’t doing dumb things with his friends he was working on editing videos or finding content to put/use in said videos. And while he loved Amy, she couldn’t always get rid of the stress. Mark had quickly found out about CGL. He had first seen the more sexual side of it, and that hadn’t intrigued him at all, what had was the idea that this was a thing at all. 

It had only taken one google search for Mark to get hooked. CGL was where the CG(Caregiver) took care of a Little. Mark didn’t plan to have a Caregiver, hell, he didn’t plan to even try to get into a little headspace, but he was home alone and he decided to turn on a kid show was harmless. Then with the kids how he got himself some kiddie snacks, and as an afterthought, he changed into some bigger clothes. Mark hadn’t noticed that he slipped into Littlespace until he was shaken out of it because Chica had barked and he knew she needed to be taken outside. Mark felt scared because this meant he had a little space, and he would need to tell Amy. Mark thought how he felt as he waited for Chica to be done. The clothes helped him feel small, and the kids how and snacks helped make him feel like a kid. 

And as he stood there, letting Chica in and making his way to the TV, he felt.. Good. All of his troubles and stress had disappeared from his mind as he focused on just enjoying the show. Said troubles did return, but the stress that had been with it had dampened to a much more manageable level, and he had only been doing that for. Mark checked both his internal clock and the one on his phone. An hour! With a conflicted sigh, the brunette began to clean up the now empty snack bowl.

One year after that Amy left him when she found out what he was doing.

That was three years ago now.

The YouTuber had continued to Age Regress, it had only taken a month but it was something he couldn’t not do now. It was a part of him as much as he needed to eat. Throughout this time he had never had a caretaker, never once had he felt brave enough to reach out and do such a thing. Still, the Half Korean made sure he had all he needed before slipping and it worked for him.

Until it didn’t.

  
  


For context Mark had gotten busy, really busy. The Youtuber was planning to take a longer break from youtube than usual and he wanted to make sure he had enough videos to fill said time. The recording of the videos wasn’t the problem, the problem was the editing! The editing was incredibly time-consuming. He was determined to get these videos edited which had him staying up much later than he normally would, and made his regressing time nonexistent. Usually, he was able to get himself on back on track, but he was too in it this time to think about that. 

Ethan had come over unexpectedly, appearing at his door and telling him they were going to hang out before walking in. Mark had simply shrugged and accepted it, going back to the couch to continue working. Ethan had promptly shut his computer and handed him a controller. Usually, the younger wasn’t like this, but clearly he was feeling rather confident. So they played Mario kart and Mark lost game after game after game. 

“Hah! Beat you again!”

That's when he snapped.

All the tension that had built had him dropping the controller and sobbing while curling in on himself. 

“Mark?!”

Ethan was worrying over him in an instant, using his best friend instincts to wrap the older in a hug. Mark readily accepted the hug, now crying into his friend's shirt. Ethan was confused, Mark was acting a lot different than what Ethans used to, which had various thoughts swirling in the younger's head but he pushed them down to try and help Mark.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Mark was only sniffling. Hesitantly, Ethan spoke.

“Mark? What's wrong?”

That had the man whining, burring his face further into Ethan's shirt. He decided to ask a different question.

“Do you need anything?”

He made his voice soft, rubbing calming circles into Marks back. This time Mark didn’t have any negative reaction, he still kept his face in the other's shirt.

“...Baba... I wan ..Baba” 

His voice sounded so small, and if that hadn’t confirmed Ethan's suspicions, the look on Mark's face when he pulled out of his shirt did. 

Pure innocence. That's all it was, mixed with his tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes he looked incredibly innocent and he rammed Ethan in the chest with it. 

\---

Ethan was an anxious guy, and he had professionals helping him deal with his anxiety and all that came with it. Psychiatrists had talked to him about all the options to help deal with this. One thing that had come up was Age Regression. When asked the doctor had briefly explained it to him before going over some of the Other popular options(Not that Age regression wasn’t popular). It had interested him which lead to him searching it up the night after. Honestly, it had looked amazing, the only reason he had decided against it, was that he didn’t feel like he’d feel comfortable enough with a caregiver to regress, and doing it without one seemed too scary.

So he had scratched it off the list and shoved the information into the depths of his mind. 

\---

Ethan mentally shook his head as the memories resurfaced. Focus!

Baba, Baba. What would a baby want?! 

His eyes widen once the answer came.

“Can you sit here while I get your bottle?” 

He asked Mark, giving him a hesitant nod. With permission Ethan moved quickly to the kitchen and went through the cupboards, finding the bottle hidden behind plates. He filled it up with water and made his way back. Mark clung to him just like before, letting Ethan feed him the bottle because he was too stubborn to let the other go. 

It only took minutes before Mark as asleep and safely laid down on the couch. Now that everything was calm Ethan felt himself freaking out. Mark was a little! He was a little and he had pushed his friend to his breaking point. A horrible swell of guilt appeared in his stomach. The younger Youtuber had noticed that the other was shutting people out as he focused on work and he had hoped doing this would help him open up again. Ethan covered his face with his hands, wanting to leave and not have to deal with the undeniable anger the other would have once they woke up. Still, there was a possibility that he would wake up little, and he didn’t want to leave them unattended after that breakdown.

  
  


So Ethan sat across from Marks sleeping form, ready to lose a friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter, kinda short? Honestly, I'm unsure what the length of these should be. I do know they will probably become longer once I get through the plot focused part of this.

When Mark woke up the first thing he did was recall what had happened before he had fallen asleep. He remembers Ethan coming over before he could get back to work. Ethan and him playing video games and getting more and more frustrated before… he… 

Mark promptly fell off of his, rather comfy, spot on the couch. Which caused Ethan to yelp as he woke up from his dozing. 

“You okay Mark?!”

Ethan yelled, standing up from his spot on the couch to lean over the coffee table that hid Mark from him. 

“I’m good!”

The half Korean yelled back, gratefully taking Ethan's outstretched hand to haul himself up with. The two stood by each other for only a moment before the awkward air settled around them. Ethan was the one to break the silence.

“Mark I’m sorry.” 

His gaze fell to the ground as he began to fiddle with his hands. Meanwhile, he couldn’t see Mark's completely confused face. Before he could question anything the former blue-haired continued, his metaphorical flood gates have opened. 

“I shouldn’t have barged into your house. I shouldn’t have made you hang out with me. I’m sorry I pushed you into little space and then helped you without permission It's fine if you-”

A firm grip on his shoulders made him stop abruptly and look up to meet Mark’s eyes. 

“Ethan, listen to me. Don’t you  _ dare _ be sorry for trying to help me. I was pushing everyone out of my life and who knows what could have ended up happening if you hadn’t come over? Then when I became little. Instead of leaving, or doing something stupid, you helped me. Speaking of, thank you.”

Mark took in a deep breath to signal that his mini-speech was done. Ethan simply looked at him with clear surprise on his expression. Still the other didn’t try to force himself out of Marks grip so the man considered that a small win, deciding to let go of the other and sit down on the couch where he had been taking a nap. Ethan followed suit after a moment, meeting his eyes from across the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that Eth. I haven’t scheduled myself any little time this past month and you can see what good that caused.” 

Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair and sending the other an apologetic look. 

“It's fine, your a cute little anyway.”

Ethan had said it before he had fully thought about exactly what he would end up saying, his face turned red and he tried to backtrack only for Mark to laugh.    
“I’m not cute! I’m hot!”

He proclaimed, flexing his muscles for emphasis which caused both of them to fall into laughter. The previously awkward air quickly changing into one of happiness. Mark and Ethan continued with the banter for a bit longer before the younger decided he needed to head home. 

As the two now stood in the door the air turned semi-serious as Ethan hesitantly spoke. 

“If you ever need someone to help you out with.”   
He vaguely gestured to Mark, who understood what he meant.

“Just send me a message.” 

He mimicked a phone to add more of a comedic effect. 

“Alright, and I will try to not become a hermit so you don’t have to go through this again.” 

Mark replied, and despite his joking tone, it was obvious he meant it. The two said their goodbyes and Ethan left, leaving Mark to collect his thoughts and Ethan to do the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give love, please! I also like taking Ideas!! Another thing I've decided Mark's little age is around 2-3 years, 1 years old if he gets in a really stressed situation.

Nothing changed since the ‘incident’ and it made Mark anxious and relieved at the same time. Though he had a nagging feeling that Ethan wasn’t going to just let it go plagued him often. It seemed that said feeling was somewhat correct, though Mark was the one that pushed it. Both were at the office at the time, it was only them since it was already late and both were busy working. Mark hadn’t left because he was determined to finish up editing a Livestream VOD and while he was halfway done that still left a good 30 minutes to watch through. Ethan was working on editing a few videos for his channel. 

They sat in silence for who knows how long before Mark let out a small sigh, clearly feeling defeated as he slouched in his seat as he began to chew on the end of his sleeve. The man wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t seem to focus on editing anymore(that was a lie he knew what was happening). Deciding it would be best to just stare at the computer screen until it automatically went to sleep. When the computer did fall asleep was when Ethan noticed what happened to the other, Mark was still chewing on his sleeve, but also seemed to fall asleep in his chair. 

“You good Mark?” 

Ethan asked, getting out of his seat to walk the few feet he needed to get to his friend. All he received in acknowledgment was a hum and Mark’s eyes flitting up to meet his before dropping to the floor. Kneeling, the younger managed to make eye contact with the other again, who was clearly slipping if he hadn’t already. 

“Hey, Bubba.”

Ethan started, setting a hand on Mark's knee and rubbing a calming circle into it.

“You tired?”

Mark nodded his head, continuing to chew on his shirt's sleeve as his eyes continued to close further. 

“Alright buddy, your gonna have to stand for me so we can get you home.”

While his voice was soft, it clearly left no room for argument and Mark seemed to realize that as he stood up, albeit wobbly, with only a small whine of annoyance. Ethan took hold of one of the half Korean’s hands to help keep him steady as they made it to Mark's car, having grabbed all of Mark and Ethan's stuff before they exited the building. With a series of internally mumbled sorry’s Ethan took the car keys from Marks bag and started the car after he got said man buckled up next to him. 

The car ride was mercifully short seeing as Mark was close to falling asleep. Ethan had decided that staying at Mark’s place was the best seeing as he was still sharing an apartment with someone. Mark wobbled more as he walked this time, even with the others help he seemed close to falling. More sorry’s were mumbled as he unlocked his friend's house and brought them inside. He helped Mark sit on the couch before he began to talk again.

“Let's get you out of these tight pants.” 

Ethan mumbled, helping him wiggle off said pants, causing the other to quietly giggle when Ethan fell on his bum from his crouched position once they came off(Ethan’s heart-melting in the process). Mark had continued to chew on his now soaked shirt sleeve until Ethan gently tugged it out of his mouth. 

“Don’t chew on that, it's yucky.” 

Ethan chided, sadly he did not have anything to put in his mouth replace of that and he didn’t know where Mark kept his pacifiers.

“Do you know where your pacis are baby?”

Mark pointed to the stairs.

“Ma, Woom..”

He mumbled, causing Ethan to nod and leave to go get it, only for Mark to whine. 

“Stay!” 

He exclaimed, making grabby hands that Ethan couldn’t resist. Mark was quick to cling to the other man, snuggling against his side as Ethan turned on a movie in hopes the other would stay occupied until he fell asleep. It was surprising that Mark lasted the entire movie before he fell asleep and Ethan, being the sweetheart he is, didn’t move and instead got comfy himself.

Luckily, this time when Mark woke up he didn’t freak out like before. He had realized that Ethan was the one he was cuddled against instead of one of his other friends and calmed down. He sat himself up and yawned, which woke up Ethan who woke up much faster than the other. 

“You alright bud?” 

“ ‘M big”

He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stood to stretch whilst Ethan stretched on the couch. Mark met the other's eyes and noticed the gaze the other was giving him. 

“I’ll make us some breakfast!”

The older man decided quickly, speed walking out of the living room in hopes that Ethan would drop the subject. Of course, he didn’t, waiting until Mark had finished making them a simple breakfast of eggs and toast and they were beginning to eat to bring it back up. 

“Mark, are you taking care of yourself?”

The question caught him by surprise, causing him to almost choke on his piece of toast.

“What do you mean? Of course, I am!”

Ethan looked at him with disbelief as he chewed up some egg. 

“Are you really? Because you have been accidentally slipping into little space. A lot.”

Mark didn’t have anything to combat that, moving his eyes to the table as he continued to eat. Ethan audibly sighed as he moved a hand to Mark’s shoulder. 

“You need to get yourself on a good schedule or else other people will find out.”

Mark hated how correct Ethan was, shrinking in on himself as the fact swirled around in his brain. 

“Your right, I know that but still!” 

Mark seemed to have reached his limit with the chiding. 

“I can’t I have things to do! I don’t have time for that and even if I do I can barely take care of myself anymore now that I’ve fucked up my original schedule so bad!”

With an angry huff, he finished the rest of his food and stood to wash his plate. Ethan let the other calm down before going to wash his dish once Mark was done. 

“How do you even know about this stuff?”

Mark asked as he leaned against the counter, his voice seemed defensive for an unknown reason. Honesty Mark didn’t think Ethan was into anything like AgePlay, but you can never be sure. 

“I- My therapist told me about it as a possible thing I could try.”

Was all that he replied with, now having the courage to go back to asking questions.

“Would you let me help you? With getting you back on a schedule I mean.”

Mark didn’t meet his eyes, worrying his lip in thought. Ethan didn’t say anything, this decision was important after all. He hadn’t even known about Mark’s little side for long and yet he was already willing to help must be some uncharted territory for both Mark and him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, mark contemplating the proposal and Ethan standing by and waiting for his answer. 

“I- if you’re sure.”

He finally said, fiddling with his fingers as he met Ethan's eyes with his full of uncertainty. Ethan gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure.” 

Mark nodded his head and gave the other a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their be a lot more fluff and little mark coming up! also stupid thought. maybe I make a discord server where ya'll can talk about this book and maybe meet other Age Regression participants? Like Regressors, Caretakers, Switches or just supporters? I dunno its a random thought but would y'all join that??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid thought. maybe I make a discord server where ya'll can talk about this book and maybe meet other Age Regression participants? Like Regressors, Caretakers, Switches or just supporters? I dunno its a random thought but would y'all join that??
> 
> Little Mark Coming up!

Ethan was the one who set up their first ‘Little Day’ together. Giving Mark a heads up so he could prepare himself however he wanted. The message had caused Mark’s face to burst with a vibrant shade of red when he had read it, realizing that Ethan was serious about helping him. Which was why when the younger had knocked on Mark’s door, said man opened it and was clearly in little space. 

“Hey bud, do you remember me?”

The half Korean nodded his head shyly in response, surprising Ethan since he had only met the other a couple of times and he was usually sleepy. Another reason he was surprised by how shy the other seemed, again however, he had only met little Mark when he was tired, so he hadn’t been able to properly meet him. Mark had hesitantly grabbed the other's hand and began to waddle to somewhere. Ethan let the other do so, becoming confused when he took him to the basement. The basement was unfinished and had very few things within it that would make anyone want to come down. So it confused Ethan further when Mark walked to the side of the basement stairway to show him a plain white door within it. That was until he opened the door to reveal a fully finished room. 

If Ethan had to describe it in one word, he would say space.

The walls were mixes of dark blue, light purples and pinks with white dots everywhere to be stars. The ceiling was similar, but minus the stars and instead had the planets hanging down from it, scattered randomly amongst the ceiling. Next to the door was a small bookcase, filled to the brim with galaxy children's books with a small planet bobblehead on top. The wall in front of him had a small Tv hanging on it and a small chest underneath it. The wall to the right of Ethan only held a small twin sized bed that had arm guards that you could pull up if needed. Mark let go of the flabbergasted man's hand to head inside. Mark made his way to the middle of the room and pointed to the shelf next to Ethan. 

“Dats where I keep ma books.”

He pointed to his bed.

“I take naps dere, sometimes sweep if I’m weally tired.”

Then the chest and Tv.

“I watch Disney a lot on there, and I keep my toys and tings in dere.” 

Mark spun around in a circle before fiddling with his fingers as he said.

“Dats it.”

Ethan, having snapped out of his astonished state, entered the room with a smile on his lips. 

“I can’t believe you have such a cool room to hang out in!”

He exclaimed, moving to sit on the others, space themes, bed. 

“You're like a little astronaut!” 

That earned a quiet giggle from Mark who had now plopped onto the carpeted ground. Ethan slid off of the bed and joined Mark on the floor. 

“Alright my little space boy.” 

He cooed, ruffling the other's hair.

“What do you want to do?” 

Mark crawled over to the box under the TV and opened it, pulling out a few things before drawing them over to Ethan again. 

“Oh! And who is this?”

Ethan gestured to the galaxy colored bunny, one of the things Mark had brought with him.

“Her name is Star, shes a space bunny! I love her lots cause she makes sure no mean aliens can get me!” 

Mark explained, setting Star on his lap he pulled the two other things he brought with him closer. 

“This is a coworing book I have and cwayons.” 

The coloring book itself was space-themed, something that didn’t surprise Ethan at all. 

“Let's get to coloring then! And if you finish one we can put it on the wall.”

Mark’s eyes lit up at that, turning his head to look at the one empty wall in his room as he imagined his pictures going up there.

With that now in his head, Mark got to work coloring immediately and even got a page for Ethan to color as well. The activity was spent in the quiet for the most part, though Mark was becoming more comfortable with Ethan as he would randomly ask questions, or make an observation. 

“‘M finished!”

Mark proclaimed with a happy giggle, handing his picture to Ethan who looked at Mark’s work. 

“This looks amazing Mark! I’ll put it on the wall as soon as I can! For now, though I think its time to make Lunch.”

Ethan walked over to the chest and looked through it like Mark said it was a mix of toys and other little things. He was going to pull out an adult Pacifier until he noticed another item, a pack of adult diapers. Ethan bit his lip but ultimately left it where he found it and took Mark’s hands in his to help him back to the kitchen. 

Once there he set Mark onto a chair by the island and looked in the cupboards. Easily finding a box of mac and cheese and found some hot dogs in the fridge, deciding that that would work and began to make it. Like with the coloring, asked random questions as Ethan continued to make the food. It only took a few minutes before Mark was messily eating his noodles and hot dog, Ethan watching on while eating his own. Halfway through the meal, Ethan had gotten up to get Mark a sippy cup but besides that they ate without disruption. The younger had planned for them to play with more toys but as they made their way downstairs Mark’s yawning had him changing plans.

“I think its nap time ok, my little space boy?”

Mark nodded, his eyes already drooping. Quickly, Ethan settled Mark(With star) into his bed which was positioned so he could look at the TV well enough(Ethan would have to move the bed to be across from the TV so the angle was less awkward). Ethan left Mark in the room alone once the other was settled and made his way upstairs to finish cleaning up their lunch. After lunch was cleaned up Ethan had gone back downstairs to check on Mark and found him asleep. 

Undeniable fondness filled Ethan's chest at the sight, quietly turning the Tv off and tucking Mark further into bed, Ethan pulled the other's thumb out of his mouth and scrambled to find a Paci to put in its place. Once that was done Ethan went upstairs to relax on the couch. It was, weird how he felt, he had this need to want to help Mark, and felt indescribably happy whenever the other laughed or was simply being cute. Ethan chewed his lip in thought, but eventually let said thoughts disperse to instead watch some Tv while he waited for Mark to wake up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mark woke up with a loud yawn which would have alerted Ethan if he had been in the room. Ethan was still in the living room on his phone, because Mark didn’t know that however and he had woken up little the first thing his mind went to was that Ethan had left. Which was why Ethan’s attention was pulled from his phone sound of bawling. Somehow, the younger was able to make it from the living room to the basement in only seconds, practically flinging open the playroom’s door. 

“Mark?!” 

He exclaimed, seeing that Mark was still on the bed and was making ‘grabby’ hands towards him. Without a second thought, he closed the door and made his way over, letting the other cling to him as he moved to sit onto the bed but jumping up when it felt wet. His friend, who was only sniffling now, hid his face in Ethan’s shoulder whose eyes widened once he realized what had happened. 

“It’s alright buddy.”

He was quick to comfort, rubbing soothing circles into Mark’s back. 

“How about we get you out of these dirty clothes okay?”

He felt a nod on his shoulder. 

The process of cleaning him up was a bit difficult. 

Ethan had (With some difficulty) lifted Mark off of his bed to lay on the carpeted floor and taken off his pants. Originally Mark was supposed to have a bath but the other had complained and they compromise with him being thoroughly wiped down with baby wipes the other had found in Mark’s chest. The diapering was a bit awkward(Obviously), but once that was done Mark was pliant and waited quietly while Ethan changed the dirty sheets and his pants. 

So now Ethan was now wearing slightly too big shorts, Mark was in galaxy tank tops and work out pants with a diaper underneath, and both were in the living room staring at each other awkwardly. It was obvious to Ethan that Mark wasn’t completely in little space, but wasn’t completely in big space either. 

“That went… A lot different than I thought it would.” 

Mark finally said, seeming to decide that he was going to be in Big Space. 

“What do you mean?” 

Mark ran a hand through his hair to fully gather his thoughts before answering. 

“Well, my little side from what I can remember is very quiet and shy. So I was guessing that you’d either get fed up with how shy I was or with how quiet I was.” 

He finished somewhat lamely, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact once again. Ethan couldn’t help the small scoff that came from himself, causing Mark to look at him in confusion.

“Let me tell you, yes you were a little shy, but honestly, it's cute, and it's just you being you"

It only took Ethan saying that to reassure the older. Ethan wasn't one to lie, and even when he did it was pretty obvious.

"Alright..”

Mark mumbled, somewhat awkwardly. The two sat in silence for a bit longer before Ethan decided to head home. Mark hadn’t said anything, but he felt refreshed and that most of his stress was pretty much gone. It was nice since he hadn’t felt that way for a long time. 

In his new refreshed state he moved to work on the last few videos he needed to be done before he could go on break(and change out of his diaper). 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan comes to visit and learns a few things.

It had been a week after Mark first regressed into little space with Ethan. He had regressed with the other two more times after that, and as of today he was officially on break for the next month. Mark still went to the offices, but that was mostly to just hang out. Currently, he was lounging in his living room playing a video game simply for fun, something he realized he hadn’t done for a long time. The day went by slowly, not having to work on anything left him with so much free time that he didn’t know what to do with. He was tempted to make a video but decided to head to the office instead so that he wasn’t as tempted. Still it tugged at his mind, growing to plague his thoughts as anxiety about it came with it as well. Tyler seemed to notice this, shown when he stood from his seat to go stand over the couch that Mark was currently sitting at. Despite the sudden lack of light Mark didn’t notice the other, too busy inside his head.

“Mark?”

Said man jolted, looking up apologetically.

“Sorry Tyler, was busy thinking.” 

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“About what? you seem stressed.”

Mark looked to the side in order to break eye contact.

“I already said, ‘m just thinking.”

He huffed, meeting Tylers eyes again and seeing that he had a look of disbelief on his face. The half korean ran a hand through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. 

“Its just- I’m so used to making videos. But now I’m on break and while I’m supposed to be relaxing my heads to busy thinking about all the videos I could be making right now.” 

He finally revealed. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then Tyler sat down next to the stressing Mark and gave him a firm side hug. 

“Maybe you should find something to do, you know? Get your mind off of youtube and instead enjoy yourself. Take up knitting for all I care!” 

Tyler chuckled, throwing his hands up for emphasis. 

“You’re right. Thanks Tyler!” 

He smiled, jumping up from the couch with a newfound vigor. Quickly, he said his goodbyes to the other and headed back to his house, ready to find something fun. Funnily enough, he did attempt to try knitting after getting the supplies. However within the first hour of trying to do it he gave up, instead searching around on the internet for a time passer. Mark groaned a few hours later, having found nothing that was able to hold his interest besides playing with Chica for a bit. 

Ethan had finished editing a few videos for himself before he had left the office and, on a whim, decided to go visit Mark. Maybe they could play video games or something. The man knocked on Mark’s door and waited for his friend to unlock it, sending the other a message after a couple of minutes and after receiving no response Ethan unlocked and enter the house(using a key Mark had given him a while back, though he rarely uses it). Inside the house there was no evidence that the other was even in his house. The couch had a mess of blankets on it but they were cold, the sink had dishes but the were also old(evident by the ketchup being crusty on it). 

“Mark?” 

He stepped further into the house, planning to head upstairs to continue his inspection but the sound of whining made him head the opposite direction. Breaking into a speedwalk the male made his way into the basement and hurried his pace upon the whining getting louder. Ethan entered the play room to find Mark sitting on his bed, several dry tear tracks on his face and red eyes. 

“Oh baby boy!” 

Ethan cooed, instantly slipping into Caregiver mode as he approached the half Korean who looked at him with wide eyes. 

“E-Eth?” 

Mark whispered, clearly surprised that he was here. Ethan nodded his head, now sitting on the bed next to Mark who crawled into his lap and buried his hands in the others shirt. 

“Mark what happened? Are you ok?” 

Mark didn’t answer the second question, not sure himself. 

“I- Whenever big me slips he, he sets stuff up to play with and watch.”

He started, letting his eyes look at the wall. 

“B-but I’m not very good at doing stuff by myself. I usually jus s-sleep.”

Ethan nodded his head to show he understood, asking another question.

“Why were you cryng?”

Mark bit his lip

“That happens lots, I get lonely, and sum tings I can’t do by meself. A-and I-I thought about how you would h-help but Y-you W-w-weren’t here a-and-”

Ethan shushed Mark, seeing tears begin to pool in the others eyes. He comforted him quietly for a few minutes before asking something else. 

“What things can’t you do?”

“Turn da Tv on, get foods cause I can’t go upstairs witout help, use da bathwoom.”

He listed, not seeing Ethan concerned face as he was looking at the wall still. 

“Mark look at me please.”

He did as asked, seeing the others calm face helped him feel calm as well.

“If you ever want to be small and play with stuff, or need help you just have to call or text me. You know that right?”

The older nodded their head.

“I do, but big me doesn’t, thinks he should do it all himselfs, doesn’t like having you help.”

Mark tried to explain, thumb gravitating towards his mouth, Ethan let out a slightly annoyed sigh, letting Mark suck on his thumb as he mulled over the others words. This wasn’t a conversation that he should, or could have with Mark in his current state, deciding to wait until Mark was in his big headspace before bringing this up again. 

“Why don’t we go upstairs and get you settled on the couch?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Agere discord server! Send me a message if you want a link to it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNING~  
> Sexual Age Play is mentioned and certain trigger words are used in this chapter!

It only took an hour before Mark pulled himself out of littlespace. At the time Ethan was making them dinner and Mark had been sitting in the living room watching the movie Hop. Mark didn’t say anything but left the living room to go change into a plain gray shirt and black shorts. 

“Dinners done!”

“Coming”   
Mark sat across from Ethan and almost shrunk into his seat at the concerned gaze the other was giving him. Despite that they had light banter throughout the dinner, and it continued as Mark and Ethan washed their own plates. Of course the inevitable happened as said banter disappeared when Ethan leveled him with that concerned look again.

“Could we talk about this on the couch?” 

Mark asked sheepishly, it seemed that the last big conversation happened in the kitchen and Mark did not want it to become a constant. Ethan nodded in agreement and followed Mark out. Ethan didn’t waste a second, and after the two were on the couch he began.

“You can’t take care of yourself.” 

Ethan stated, and while Mark didn’t look away from the others gaze, he didn’t attempt to defend himself. 

“How have you been able to deal?”

Mark took his time to respond.

“I, Well I don’t really know. Sometimes I would just stay up here with a few toys and snacks but I usually end up sleeping downstairs.” 

Ethan sighed at that. Mulling over what the other had said when he had first asked him about his own self care.

“What do you do after you wake up?”

Mark mentally cursed his inability to lie as he began to talk. 

“I usually stay downstairs, I can’t walk up stairs when I’m small. So I just play.”

“...And you have a diaper on?”

The half korean looked at the ground and shook his head. Ethan couldn’t imagine Mark whining and crying in his room because he was hungry or bored or- He stopped that train of thought and focused back on the situation. 

“Why didn’t you message me?” 

Ethan asked quietly, leaning forward to meet Marks eyes. 

“I shouldn’t need to, I’ve been able to handle myself for years! And suddenly you appear and help me out with a few playtimes doesn’t mean that suddenly I can’t take care of myself.”

Ethan huffed at Marks response.

“Clearly you couldn’t take care of yourself beforehand!”

He accused, crossing his arms. Mark sent Ethan a glare.

“I could! I was used to crying my eyes out before! Now I can barely handle going little without you, which is bullshit because you’ve barely been around little me but your already messing my shit up!” 

Mark panted, the yelling having silenced the other as he looked at the half korean with sadness. Mark didn’t seem done yet however, moving around the coffee table to get into Ethans space.

“I shouldn’t need you! I shouldn’t need anyones help! I can take care of myself just like I always have! I have to because as soon as I get used to having you around you’ll leave because you’ll realize how stupid and disgusting I am just like Amy did!” 

“What?’

Mark suddenly slumped back onto his spot on the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

“Mark talk to me, what do you mean?” 

“I-its nothing-”

“No it is not.”

Ethan looked at his friend with a mix of anger and confusion.

“What do you mean?”

He repeated. Mark stayed silent for minutes, hoping that Ethan would drop it, but when he looked up and saw that the other hadn’t moved he gave in to the others curiosity. 

“When I was first figuring out I was.. into this kind of thing I was still with Amy. I had kept it to myself, and I had planned to tell her while I was big but she had come home early one day and I was little. She, she didn’t take it well and we argued for a while, she didn’t understand, she just thought I was some freak or pedo that got off on it.”

Mark took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. 

“She moved out within a few days, she wouldn’t listen to me.” 

His voice was quiet, barely heard over the air conditioning that ran through the house. Ethan hadn’t made a sound and when Mark looked at him he noticed that the other was speechless. Even while Mark continued to stare at the younger he seemed to be in his own head, eventually he snapped out of it when Mark called the others name.

“S-Sorry I just wasn’t expecting that. I can’t believe Amy said that to you.” 

The half korean let out a small sniffle but didn’t say anything. Ethan gave Mark’s knee a firm but gentle shake.

“Trust me when I say that you becoming small is not sexual, you're not a freak Mark.”

The sincerity of Ethan’s tone was not lost on Mark, who nodded his head in understanding. Truthfully he didn’t think the thought would go away completely, but it definitely wasn’t at the forefront of his mind anymore.

“Thanks.”

Mark Muttered.

Ethan smiled

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found that entertaining! 
> 
> I'm unsure how quick I'll be updating. Who knows, maybe I'll do it every week! Regardless please tell me how you feel in the comments.  
> Another thing I am not an expert when it comes to Age Regression, I myself am a Caregiver and I have only been someone's caregiver once.  
> Have a good one!


End file.
